Soul Eater Truth Or Dare
by WolfyWazHere
Summary: The Soul Eater Crew play Truth Or is is the first story I made.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Rules

**Soul Eater Truth Or Dare**

SE crew: *sitting in Maka and Soul's living room*

Maka: Okay,the rules of 'Truth Or Dare' are:

1. You HAVE to do the dares-

Blair: If you don't do the dares you'll get your favorite thing taken away

Maka: Thank you, ,as I was saying before I got interrupted, *glares at Blair*: You HAVE to do the dares,and as Blair said;if you don't do the dares,you will get your favorite thing taken away a.k.a. a punishment.

't lie when you answer the questions people ask why it call TRUTH.

can't fake the dares,in rare times there might be dares where someone does something but no one should see them,so don't fake the dares.

Do you all understand and accept these rules?

Everyone: Yes

Maka: Very well then.

Blackstar: Let's start!

Sorry that this was chapter won't be so short….

I do NOT own Soul Eater

Bye


	2. (Remake)Chapter 1:Rules

**Soul Eater:Truth Or Dare(Chapter one remake)**

Author's Note:Hello!Okay,so,I read through the reviews and didn't really expect to get any...I've been wanting to work on the the next chapters and continue this story but,I got really busy,I will be doing request for the truth or dares that the Soul Eater crew will chapter is a remake of chapter one,since somebody particular wrote down in the comment that the original version of chapter one sorta was unacceptable...So,hope you like it!

Chapter two will be coming soon,either after I post this chapter or tomorrow...So,yeah!Also,I changed the story a little bit,it gonna be including me now!Yay...

I don't own Soul Eater,nor the characters.

The Soul Eater crew were sitting in my bedroom."Okay,"Maka started,"The rules of Truth or Dare are ,you HAVE to do the dares-"

"If you don't do it,you'll get a punishment!"Blair interrupted.

"Thank you,Blair."Maka spoke."As I was saying,before I got interrupted,"Maka quickly glared at Blair,"You have to do the dares,and as Blair said;If you don't do the dares,you will get punished."Maka stated."You will get your favorite thing taken away,for example"

"Don't lie when you answer the questions people 's why it's called truth."Maka pointed out.

"If you lie,you'll get smacked in the face!"Weapon/Wolfy(me)added.

"No,Wolfy,you won't."Maka demanded."Anyways,you can't fake the rare times,there might be a dare where someone does something,but no one should see ,don't fake the it?"

Everyone nodded while some of them said"Yeah".

"Alright then,let's start!"Black*Star declared.

Kay,so tell me what you think of the new version of the first chapter.I will not delete the original version of chapter one,so if you'd like to see it,you can!:3

Sayonara~!


	3. Chapter 2:Let The Game Begin!

Hey,so,this is chapter .:D...The dares and truths that were used in this chapter were requested from:LoveIsReallyBeautiful and to you both for requesting these~! :3

Let the game begin!

"Who goes first?"Weapon asks curiously.

"Me first!"Black*star said aloud.

"Okay Black*star,do you choose truth or dare?"Weapon asked."Just to let you all know,I'm gonna be holding my phone,which tells the requests of truth and dares for you guys..."

"I ain't afraid to do any dares!Truths are for wimps!"Black*Star declared.

"Okay,"Weapon said as she and Maka looked at a dare request made for Blackstar."You have to bow down to Maka and say that she's your God"both read outloud in unison.

"What?Im the only god!I have no god but me!"Blackstar stated.

"You have to do it!"Weapon pointed out.

Blackstar sighed and did manly tears."My honor has been thrown away in shame..."he went over to Maka and bowed down infront of her."You are my...g-g-g-g...g-g-o...g...o..dddddd"Blackstar said stubbornly.

"Who ever wrote this will pay..."Blackstar said.

"Whoever wrote this started us off with amusement!"Soul said smirking.

"Okay,Soul ,"Weapon stated and then read silently Soul's first dare in her laughed."This is gonna be very amusing..."

"What?Tell me!"Soul demanded.

"You have to stand next to Blair while she wearing a bikini."Wolfy stated out.

"What?"Soul asked.

"Without having a nosebleed"Weapon re-assured.

"Ha!"Blackstar shouted in Soul's face.

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?"Soul asked to himself.

"I'll go get changed!"Blair said."Actually,all I have to do is take off my shirt and pants..."Blair shrugged and took off her over wear.

Weapon pushed Soul towards Blair."Go stand next to her like a man!"

Soul just stood next to Blair,blushing."No nose bleed,got it?"he stood away from her,Maka having a mad facial expression.

"Next a truth for you:do you think you could win Maka in a boxing match?"Weapon stated,reading off of her phone.

"Um...I don't think I can deal with situations like that..."Crona answered shyly.

"Me next!I want dare!"Patty exclaimed.

"Okay Patty,you have to...put a mistletoe above Kid's head and give him a surprise...when he not looking.."Wolfy stated as she looked up from her phone.

"Hey Kid,look!There an unsymmetrical flower pot over there!"Blair randomly said as she pointed to a corner of the room,Making Kid look to the direction.

Patty put the mistletoe above Kid's head and once Kid turned and face her,she kissed blushed lightly and Patty pulled away.

That it for chapter two!If things go well,chapter three will come out in a few rest of the requests from LoveIsReallyBeautiful and jackthehedghog will be in the next ~!


End file.
